Bound Together
by MystiiriousAbnormality
Summary: At some point in his fifth year, Harry finds himself spending quite a bit of time with someone he never would have expected. Just a short trial chapter to see if there is any interest.


**For those of you following me as an Author, I apologize for not updating my other stories before posting this. I just couldn't help it. I've been on a Harry/Daphne binge! Anyway, this is a small experiment I thought up earlier in the day and figured I'd post it. It's by far the shortest thing I've ever posted, but if it seems to be well received, I'll probably make this chapter a lot longer and add a few more chapters. If I do continue, it won't be too long of a story; maybe 10k words?**

 **I do have an idea for another, longer and more serious Harry/Daphne story, but I just started working on that, so it won't be ready for some time.**

 **That's all I have to say for now. Read and I do hope you enjoy this little piece.**

 **All Encompassing Story Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

 **Bound Together  
**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In an unused classroom somewhere near the Gryffindor common room, two red heads stood next to each other, both with massive, mischievous grins adorning their identical faces.

"It's taken forever..." one of them began.

"But, we're finally done," the other finished.

They shared a laugh as they made their way out of the classroom, intent on putting their _plan_ into motion.

No one will know what hit them, they both thought in unison.

…

….

…

The next morning, Harry was walking to his first class of the day after a nice breakfast with his house-mates. He had a pretty good weekend, all things considered. A bit of studying, some Quidditch practice, and hanging out with his two best friends, of course. Hermione and Ron had headed to the classroom before him, as he had to stop by the loo on the way.

As he entered the classroom and started walking to his seat next to Ron, he felt someone bump into his hand. He didn't bother looking to see who it was, though, as it was a rather common occurrence when students were entering the classroom. That is, until he felt a tug on his hand. Turning to ask what the person wanted, he was surprised to see Daphne Greengrass staring at him with an aloof expression. One he had noticed she has quite often, when she's not scowling at someone that is. He thought it was odd that she wanted to talk to him; they had never even talked once for the five years they'd been attending Hogwarts together.

"Can I help you with something, Greengrass?" he said in a polite tone. She may be a Slytherin, but she had never given him a reason to dislike her. He watched as her expression started to become a bit unhappy.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Potter," she said in a somewhat cold tone.

Quirking a brow, he looked down at her hand that was grabbing onto his. "Then why'd you grab my hand?"

Daphne looked like she was annoyed, that was for sure. "You grabbed my hand. Let go," she said evenly, but to Harry, it felt like a command.

"You let go," he said, starting to get annoyed himself.

"I'm not even holding on," she said, followed by an irritated sigh, "Just let go, this is starting to piss me off," she said, now sporting a small scowl.

Confused, Harry tried to pull his hand away, but to no avail. He used a bit more force, but still their hands were joined. Looking to his Slytherin peer, he noted that she was looking at him with an expression that was just as bewildered as he felt.

"Greengrass, why are you associating with Potter?" Turning to the voice, Harry saw his second least favorite person in the world standing at the door, flanked by his two goons. "If you hold his hand any longer, he might-"

"Would you just shut up for once, Malfoy," Daphne said, sending an ice cold glare towards the Slytherin _Prince_ , causing him to shudder. Harry smirked at this, but didn't bother saying anything. Just as it looked like Malfoy was going to retort, a voice was heard from the front of the classroom.

"Get to your seats, students."

Turning to the front of the classroom, Harry saw Professor McGonagall entering through a back door. Malfoy just scoffed, but made his way to his seat none the less. Now it was just Harry and Daphne standing in the middle of the classroom.

"That includes the both of you as well, Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass," the Professor said in an impatient tone.

Harry looked from his professor to his hand, then to Daphne, who had the same 'what the hell is going on' expression as him.

"Um… Professor. We can't do that," Harry said, scratching his cheek with his free hand.

"Oh? And why is that, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with all eyes in the room on him and Daphne, and he could tell she felt the same way, but wasn't showing it.

"Well, we can't let go. Our hands are stuck together..."

* * *

 **A very short little piece, I know. But, I wanted to try it out before I commit. Thanks for reading, and if you spot any spelling or grammar errors, shoot me a PM.**

 **-Mystiirious**


End file.
